


I was always yours

by Miss_Patient



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, F/F, Other minor characters - Freeform, Soulmate AU, a bit angsty, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Patient/pseuds/Miss_Patient
Summary: Soulmate AU where your soulmates name appears on your skin. Person A majorly screws up (eg. cheats on Person B), thinking it won’t affect their love. But when B finds out what they did, A watches as their name slowly vanishes from their soulmates body.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AU - Rachel isn't dead, just missing.Max realised Chloe was her soulmate at a young age but couldn't find the confidence to act on it. Chloe, on the other hand, ignored Max's name on her skin and went in pursuit of another. Now they must both face the consequences of fate and maybe find each other again.





	I was always yours

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Prompt from here: http://otpisms.tumblr.com/
> 
> Im not quite sure how this fic is going to go, but I guess the fun is in figuring it out! 
> 
> My first fic on ao3 and I've been out of action for a while now, so please give me a bit of slack I'm very rusty.

The Caulfield's move was a sudden arrangement. Ryan was offered a promotion and on the spot he took it, not thinking he had to uproot his family across the state. When he found out he wanted to refuse. He had grown up in Arcadia Bay, as did his parents, their parents and their parents before them. He had never really left. A few trips to see family in the neighbouring towns had been about it. It had been the same for Max. All she knew was Arcadia Bay. All she needed was her parents and her best friend Chloe, the most important people in her life. But after William Price's funeral, just two weeks after his death, she listened as her mother forced her fathers decision. With tears rolling down her face as she knew she was about to lose one of those important people. 

The next morning when she woke up, face dry and eyes red from tears, she noticed something different when she looked in the mirror. Small, pale, invisible if you weren't close enough, was Chloe's name sitting just below her left collarbone. It looked almost like a scar. Max would've panicked has she not known what it was, but she was wiser than that. Her parents hadn't told her about soulmates and the scarring, but Chloe had. 

"Chloe..." She breathed, her breath catching in her throat as tears welled in her eyes. She would have to leave her behind when she needed her.

The concept behind soulmates was so simple Max wondered why her parents hadn't explained it to her. Not that she was complaining that she was being taught by Chloe under a barrage of giggles at a sleepover. 

"It's s simple Max!" Chloe had said. "Everybody has somebody in the world. They don't have to married and have babies and stuff, but the other person is there just for them! It's so cool!"

"But what's with your name being on the other persons body? My cousin said that it gets burned into you, like how they do with cows." Max had said, timid at the thought of being forced to have a name printed onto her.

Chloe laughed and wrapped an arm around Max's shoulders. "Well your cousin is an idiot. I think it just kinda appears on your body, like a spot or a freckle. Like, Dad has Mom's name on his hand and Mom has Dad's name on her wrist. It kinda looks like how when you scratch your leg and that part of your leg is a different colour to the rest of you."

Max spent so much time reminiscing over that conversation and thinking about what Chloe had said that she almost didn't hear her mother shouting her name. Max didn't pay much attention to what her mother had to say that day, she was too busy trying to come to terms with the fact that she found her soulmate and that she had already lost her.

~

Telling Chloe about the move hadn't been easy and it definitely hadn't been pretty. Max hadn't had the chance to talk to Chloe for two days after the funeral. Chloe and Joyce were grieving and Max's parents wanted to give them time. 

In hindsight it probably wasn't the best idea. 

"You can't leave!" Chloe screamed from the other side of her bedroom. Hot tears of anger freely fell down her face.

"I don't have a choice!" Max replied, her voice quiet and broken. 

"Yes, you do! You can tell them that you want to stay!" If Chloe wasn't so angry she might have sounded desperate. She was, but she didn't want Max to know that. 

"No I can't. You know I can't Chloe. You know it doesn't work like that." Max stood by Chloe's bedroom door, nervously playing with her hands. She didn't know how she expected Chloe to react, but it definitely wasn't like this. "I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, but Mom and Dad wouldn't let me."

Chloe's face screwed up. "I don't believe you. You could have come over or called the house any time you wanted. If you were scared of telling me you could've told my mom. You could have said something to tell me that you're leaving in a week!"

"I'm telling the truth! Why would I lie to you?" Chloe's face stayed fixed in her furious pout. Max snapped at her beat friends skepticism, "I'm not happy about going either Chloe! I'm moving to a city I don't know full of people I don't know! I won't have you there to have fun with, or the bay to go explore. I'll be on my own with only my parents. Stop thinking about yourself long enough to think about whether I wanted this too!"

Max didn't even have time to think over what she had said before Chloe blew up. "You're alone? You're the one that will be alone? My dad is dead!" Her voice wavered. She hadn't said it aloud before, it made it seem more real than she wanted. She sunk to her knees. "He's gone... And now you're moving to Seattle. You still have your dad. I'm the one that's alone..." Chloe burst into tears and Max couldn't just stand and watch. She tentatively approached her until she was sitting on the floor next to her. She slowly wrapped her arm around her friend until she was hugging her. Chloe continued to cry. 

It broke Max to see Chloe like this. To see how much Williams death had hurt Chloe. It made the day she left so much harder. 

~

A week after their argument found Chloe and Joyce standing next to the Caulfield's loaded car in the parking lot of the Two Whales Diner. Joyce refused to take time off of work after her husbands death. Max figured it was her way of grieving. However, any emotions Joyce had kept in were being released all over Vanessa Caulfield's sweater. Chloe laughed, but Max could tell she wanted to cry too. She almost did, as Max's parents decided it was time to go. They held each other one last time, Max sobbing into Chloe's chest. "I don't want to leave you." She wailed. She hadn't told Chloe about her name appearing on her, she hadn't found the right time.

"You have to Max. You're gonna go to Seattle and meet a bunch of new people and get me a space needle keyring, okay?" Chloe reassured her. Max reluctantly let go and got into her parents waiting car. Just as they were about to drive off Chloe called out. "Max Caulfield!" Max snapped her head away from the bay, where she had been taking it in one last time. Chloe lent inside the open window and hugged her one last time. "Don't you dare forget about me." She said into Max's ear.

"Never." Max replied, hugging back like she could never let go. When she was forced to she broke into tears again. She waved out the back window at Chloe until they were far out of view. Likewise, Chloe stayed gazing down the road long after the car had disappeared behind the trees and Joyce had gone back inside the diner.

The breezed picked up, sending a chill through Chloe. As she made her way back inside the diner she looked at the inside of her left wrist. There, as it had been for many weeks, was Max's name, as prominent as ever.


End file.
